Sois Belle et tais-toi
by SweetHeart08
Summary: Glimmer Belcourt, la tribut du District 1. Personne ne sait quels ont été ses sentiments du Jour De La Moisson, jusqu'à sa mort au pied de l'arbre. Elle a toujours paru superficielle comme tout les tributs du district 1 , les apparences sont trompeuses.


**Cette fiction est centrée sur Glimmer Belcourt ,de la Moisson jusqu'à sa mort au pied de l'arbre, pour moi elle est comme Foxface, un personnage intriguant que j'ai décidé d'exploiter dans fiction.**

Chapitre 1 :

" Mlle Belcourt "

Argh ! personne ne veut comprendre , je veux dormir.

"Mlle Belcourt "

Qui essaie de me réveiller, je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux. Le son me parait lointain pour distinguer la voix.

"Mlle Belcourt " c'est bon je sais , c'est Victoria, la gouvernante. Elle me hait, tant mieux moi non plus je ne l'aime pas, en tout cas, elle, au moins elle est payée pour me supporter.

Par rapport à d'autres filles de mon age, j'ai beaucoup de chance de vivre dans le district du Luxe, je m'habille bien, je mange à ma faim, tout ce que l'on me demande c'est de m'entraîner pour les Jeux et ne jamais dire ce que je pense, et ça ce n'est pas une chance, personne ne peut parler librement, personne n'est à l'abri du Capitole, à l'abri des Jeux et de Snow. personne.

" Mlle Belcourt, réveillez-vous votre sœur est venue aujourd'hui à l'occasion de votre avant dernière Moisson, elle vous attend en-bas avec vos parents "

Tu parles, Charles.

Ma sœur ne m'aime pas, elle s'est mariée i ans, elle n'a jamais participé aux Hunger Games, elle a deux enfants de 2 et 1 ans. La connaissant, elle ne peut venir nous voir que pour deux raisons : Sois parce qu'elle veut voir Jamy, mon frère de 14 ans, ou bien car elle a des problèmes d'argent. J'opte pour la seconde raison.

Je me lève donc en jetant un regard dédaigneux à Victoria , qui me dit que mes vêtements pour aujourd'hui sont sur ma coiffeuse ainsi que les bijoux choisi, ce qu'il y a de bien au District 1, c'est les bijoux, j'adore ça.

Je vais dans ma salle de bains, prend une douche, puis me lisse les cheveux, prend ma robe rouge, comme du sang, c'est ma couleur préférée, la robe m'arrive un peu au-dessus du genou, je mets des escarpins noir et mes boucles d'oreilles en or blanc incrustées de rubis, je me maquille. et descend.

J'ai la belle surprise de voir ma sœur. Mon frère et mes parents sont entrain de discuter et s'arrête dès que je passe le seuil, ma sœur qui lisait un livre, lève les yeux, me regarde puis dit :

- Père, je pensais en arrivant voir une fille déterminée à gagner les Hunger Games pas une jolie petite catin.

Mon père lève les yeux, haut, très hauts, puis prend un journal et lit.

- Bon Matin, tout le monde. ( je me tourne vers ma sœur ) Isabelle. Je vois que tu ne t'es levée du mauvais pied, attend voilà quelque chose pour te rafraîchir. J'attrape un verre de jus d'orange sur la table et lance le contenu sur ma sœur, en sortant de la cuisine, j'attrape une pomme rouge. Je m'arrête au seuil, me retourne une dernière fois ,en direction de ma " famille " si on peut appeler ça une famille, je peux voir le visage rouge de colère de ma sœur, le visage de ma mère qui a l'air de s'en foutre de tout ce que je fais, l'ai impassible de mon père et Jamy mort de rire, je lance :

- Au revoir, j'ai l'intention de me porter volontaire. Puisse le sort vous être favorable, surtout à toi Isa, surtout pour refaire ton chignon à la base raté.

Je croque la pomme et lui fais un clin d'œil, je prend mon téléphone portable et mon sac. Je sors, je me dirige vers la grande place, je vois un groupe de filles de mon age entrain de pleurer ceux sont mes "amies", enfin le genre de filles superficielles qui ne pensent qu'aux garçons, elle ne savent pas manier les armes tandis que moi, ben moi je me débrouille assez bien avec un arc et des couteaux mais je n'ai jamais voulu apprendre plus., je trouve les Hunger Games barbares. Lorsque j'arrive, elles se retournent toutes comme un seul homme et s'exclament :

- Glimmer ! C'est affreux ! Regarde !

Et je vois Marisa la plus blonde d'entre elles au sol avec un talon cassé mais pas que ça, sa cheville aussi, je dois faire un effort surhumain pour paraître comme une fille écervelée qui ne pense qu'à son physique, si je me mettais à parler comme je pense , je me ferai sans doute arrêter et tuer ou bien on me coupera la langue et je devrai servir les tributs ou autres personnes au Capitole. Je m'exclame alors :

-OhMonDieu !C'était la nouvelle paire d'escarpins que l'on avait acheté la semaine dernière,comment vas-tu faire Marisa, pauvre chou, tout les magasins sont fermés!

- Oui..Je sais. C'est affreux et si je suis tirée au sort je ne serai pas assez présentable et ils vont s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses sur moi. dit ladite Marisa.

- C'est pas grave, mon chou, soit forte pour les caméras et pour nous, il ne faut pas que tu pleures sinon ton mascara va couler, dit Stacy.

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai mis un Waterproof.

- Laisse libre cours à tes émotions, ma chérie.

Si je laissais libre cours à mes émotions, je lui aurai fais avaler ses chaussures à talons de 20 centimètres, mais je l'aide à se relever, et c'est là qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur quand elle pose son pied. On appel ses parents qui vont l'aider son père est médecin, et il affirme ce que j'ai pensé plus tôt que ça cheville est cassée, il nous regarde chacune d'un air grave et dit :

- Elle ne pourra pas participer aux Hunger Games, ça cheville est cassée.

Et elle éclate en sanglots, je me retourne et de loin je vois mon frère avec ses amis, mes parents en conversation avec d'autres adultes, je vois aussi Davis, le mari d'Isabelle, accompagnés de ses deux enfants dans un poussette Marc et Carol-Anne, je ne vois pas ma sœur, elle doit être entrain de se changer, c'est vrai le jus d'orange ça colle, la seule pensée de la voir énervée contre moi me donne envie de sourire mais je ne peut pas à cause de l'idiote à coté de moi qui pleure. Je regarde ma montre il est bientôt 14 heures, dans 10 minutes je me porterai volontaire pour mourir car je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir des problèmes de conscience par rapport à la mort des 23 autres tributs, on habite au Village Des Vainqueurs car mon père a gagné les 40èmes Hunger Games, et ma mère a gagné une année après, ils se sont mariés quand il avait 23 ans et elle 22, et ont eu ma sœur 3 ans après le mariage, il y a beaucoup de vainqueurs dans le District 1 et 2, toutes les nuits je suis réveillées par les cris des " voisins " ou de ma mère au cauchemars incessants, ma sœur vit à quelques maisons de chez nous sont maris est un vainqueurs il a gagné i ans et s'est marié avec ma sœur une année après, en clair j'ai une famille de tueurs. Tout compte je n'ai pas envie plus envie de me porter volontaire, je repense aux éditions de mon père, de ma mère et celle de mon beau-frère et je n'ai pas envie d'être égorgée ou bien d'égorger mon coéquipier comme ma mère l'a fait.

On se rassemble tous par groupe et je vois mon petit frère, je lui souhaite bonne chance de loin, et notre hôtesse passe son habituel film, elle le connait par-cœur, puis va vers la boule des filles et dit :

'' Les Dames D'abord " je me tourne vers mon frère qui me mime un " Ne Le Fait Pas "

Je souris. Je me retourne et puis je me dis que j'ai bien fait de ne plus vouloir me porter volontaire.

Elle se dirige vers le micro et prononce :

" Glimmer Belcourt "


End file.
